


Попкорн и червяки

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Milena_Econ



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance (Kind of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milena_Econ/pseuds/Milena_Econ
Summary: Эрни и Праймтайм хотели в кино, Тренер и остальные Карапузы хотели, чтобы Эрни и Праймтайм уже наконец-то сходили на свидание.Написано под впечатлением с этоготвитаи с благословления автора твита.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Prime Time/Ernie
Comments: 32
Kudos: 111
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Попкорн и червяки

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминаются сюжетные повороты фильма "Агенты АНКЛ", который смотрят герои, а так же присутствуют упоминания фильмов "Меч короля Артура", "Миссия невыполнима", серий фильмов "Звездные войны" и "Звездный путь".

Незатейливая идейка сходить в кино пришла в их головы одновременно. Как все их ебанутенькие мыслишки, от которых остальные Карапузы были в восторге, а Тренер орал как не в себя. Но кино ж это не стремно? Не первый раз же выбирались из зала всей бандой почилить. 

— Там будет охуенный движ! И ваще кадры четкие, я в трейлере видел! Шпионы, погони, модный шмот, всякие леди и всякие джентльмены в костюмчиках-тройках. Прямо батин ганста лет пятьдесят назад. Только без бороды и жопа шире.

— Ричи не жилит на музон бабла. Трек будет — ахуеть и выхуеть! Погнали, пацаны!

Пацаны внезапно энтузиазма не разделяли. Тренер так и вовсе показал на подъехавшую к залу машину, которая явно что-то там компенсировала владельцу, и смылся из зала, на ходу напяливая свою шляпу и кидая в Мэла ключами. 

Еще и странным взглядом всех обвел, посылая сложные знаки бровями. 

— Тренер, вы куда?

— Без понятия, пока что. Сегодня не моя очередь выбирать место и развлекательную программу. Очень надеюсь, что это будет не опера. Мэл, мальчик, не профукай на сигналку поставить, хорошо?

Мэл особо впечатлился оказанной честью закрывать зал и зачастил:

— Мамка батю будет выгонять вечерком. Я типа на подхвате его шмотки с балкона запускать. Шоу будет феерическое, весь блок обещал прийти поболеть за маман.

— У меня это… кошку надо к ветеринару. Весь мой протеин вылакала, стерва пушистая! Хрен знает, что с ней теперь будет. 

— Не могу. 

Джим, как всегда, был немногословен, но четко-конкретен. 

Ну и ахуенчик. Они и вдвоем некисло затусят под бодрый движ на экране! 

Была у парней еще одна причина махнуть вечерком развеяться — из всей нездоровой жрачки Тренер им разрешал только ебучую, несладкую стреляную кукурузу и не больше литра колы на морду лица, чтобы полирнуть в желудке этот вредный хавчик. Ассортимент отравы поражал воображение — соленый, сырный или с беконом, от которого пасть потом воняла, как дешманская лапша в стаканчике. 

Ну нахер, парни обычно закидывались сырным. 

На кассе их, конечно же, знали и встретили как родных. Шесть билетов на лучшие места в середине зала и чуток поближе к последним рядам были уже давно забронированы, а теперь еще и оставляли дофига свободного места по обе стороны от парней. Идеально! Круче только VIP-диваны, но на разницу в билетах вполне можно было накупить кислых до слез и соплей прикольных желейных конфеток. Когда Тренер был в особо благостном настроении, они даже соревновались, кто больше сожрет этой дрянищи и не откинется с переломом заклинившей челюсти. Праймтайм пока держал пальму первенства и морду кирпичом, хотя Джим наступал ему на пятки — у него была младшая сестра, которая жрала цветастых жаб, змей, червяков и прочую стремную хрень пачками. Прятать от сестры Джим не умел, поэтому съедал всё сам и вырабатывал иммунитет. 

Праймтайм пошел за колой и попкорном, пока Эрни выбирал самых ядреных червяков в лавке у входа в зал. Арбузные, дынные, малиновые, апельсинчик и лимон с мятой. И самый ад — имбирные. Этих блядей парни не любили и жрали только в финале их желейного турнира строго под надзором Тренера и с пятилитрушкой воды под рукой. Лица проигравших Эрни обычно пускал на мемчики и специальный стикерпак для их закрытой группы в телеге. 

Желейки ему сразу рассовали по-братски в два пакета. Праймтайм махнул рукой в сторону зала и затерялся в толпе вместе с добычей. Ну как затерялся. Сложно было потеряться видному цыгану в клетчатом костюме среди формалов и неформалов родного райончика. Парней знали, опознавали и пропускали. Это было дохера приятно, но Карапузы этим вообще не пользовались, а вместо себя вне очереди пропихивали застенчиво стоящих детей или молодых леди. Тренер гордился, парни светились довольными начищенными тазиками. 

Пока Эрни за уши оттащил мелкого наглого десятилетку, который пытался пробраться на фильм 13+ с электронным билетом и нахамить контролеру, Праймтайм уже скрылся в зале и там, судя по доносившимся командам и матам, рассаживал охамевших разогретых пивом молодчиков. Общественный порядок и пиздюли! 

Зал вообще заполнялся бодро и под завязку, последние зрители забегали уже когда погас свет и пошли трейлеры будущих блокбастеров. Очередная адаптация короля Артура на босяцкий лад с секси блондинчиком и пафосным красавчиком злодеем, больше похожим на злодейку. Еще один шпионский фильм с нестареющим и бодрым секретным агентом. Космическая муть с мечами. Космическая муть без мечей, но с бровями помощника капитана. Короче, до конца года будет за чем булки в кино носить. 

— Кто первый откроет пасть — тот пидр, — громко прошептал Праймтайм, устраиваясь в кресле поудобней, раскидываясь конечностями и задевая при этом бедро Эрни. Наглый сцук! 

— Слышь ты, сам первый начнешь тут ссаться с титров! И ваще, Батя сказал, что у нас в зале нет места расизму, сексизму и гомофобии! 

Сзади послышалась возня, будто кто-то пытался что-то сказать, но был заткнут поцелуем. 

В уже погасшем свете были видны лишь два смутных и явно мужских силуэта, один из которых решил завалить второго на диванчик и высосать всю душу. Эрни внезапно понял, что смотрит на происходящее минуты три. Рядом так же завис Праймтайм. Не то чтобы они вообще когда-то что-то имели против геев, особенно, когда Тренер начал уезжать с Рэймондом Смитом, а приезжать с засосами на чистовыбритой шее и обзавелся новыми дорогими очками на перебитом носу, но вот такое шоу близко и вживую еще не видели. И находили слегка, немножко, несомненно, весьма завораживающим и горячим.

Хули скрывать? Горячо, аж привстало. 

— Окей, никакой гомофобии в этом зале, — сглотнул Эрни и развернул морду Праймтайма к первым кадрам фильма. Гладкую, мягкую, теплую и пахнующую какой-то там травой, дымом и острой приправой, щекочущей ноздри. Взгляд упал на колени парня. 

— Эй, братиш…

— М?

— Я чет не понял.

— М?

— Блять, прожуй уже, вечно голодный ребенок цыганского табора. Прожуй и ответь мне, какого хера у нас одно ебучее ведро попкорна на двоих и где моя кола? Я чет не понял расклада.

— М?

— Чё, м? Вот чё уже мычать?! Давай сюда хавку. У них новый объемчик? 

— Тут типа это. Акция. Для многодетных семей. Мегаведро детям и мегабольшая кола родителям. 

— И кто из нас многодетный?

— Батя. Только я не сказал на кассе, что мы сегодня без Тренера, а мне поверили, у меня глаза честные. Обожремся мы сегодня… 

Сзади послышалось сопение и тихий шепот с обрывками фраз “говорил же”, “надо было”, “диета” и “въебу завтра”. 

— У нас проблема, Эмилиан. 

— Ш-ш-ш!

— Не ш-ш-ш, а пиздец! Тут одна кола и две трубочки в её крышке, экономист ты херов. 

— Зато акция.

— Хуякция! Если я заражусь и начну пиздить овец, то заложу тебя Тренеру. Пусть Батя сам тебе объясняет за вирусы и микробы. 

— Не предъявляй! Может, это я начну рэп читать.

— Лучше б ты сотку жал от груди, Эмилианчик.

— Ой, вы посмотрите, кто тут мою колу сербает. Мистер “не могу сделать три сальто подряд, жопа тянет в ад”. 

— Нормальная у меня жопа!

— Нормальная у меня овца! Барон нарадоваться подарку не может, а те мудни её на колбасу и носки пустить хотели! 

— Но жопа у меня всё равно нормальная!

— Конечно-конечно! Особенно в сравнении с тем ЦРУшником, который вон радугу из глаз пускает после выстрела. 

— Не завидуй, бля!

— А че завидовать, вот она, твоя жопа, рядом сидит. А завтра я её на ринге надеру как следует. 

Сзади кто-то отчетливо взвыл, а на экране совсем скоро начался махач в туалете. 

— Мне нравится эта их поза. 

— Умгум… Надо будет завтра отработать захват. 

— Ты смотри, как родного запеленал собой. Осьминог стайл. 

— Тренеру завтра экранку покажем, вроде ниче такой махач. Но башкой об унитаз быстрее бы было.

— Эт типа два главных персонажа фильма, низя их сразу мордой в сортир.

— А всеми персонажами по сортиру елозить можно?

— Так эстетически приятней, нужно для сценария и развития персонажей. Это начало великой дружбы. Погоня, выстрелы, радуга из глаз, бойня в сортире и идеологическая конфронтация! 

— Это начало ретропорно с сюжетом в фильм! Ставлю свою половину червяков, русского нагнут.

— Принято, Эрни. Запомни, американская жопа мечты будет снизу!

Парни затихли, зал с интересом ждал финала фильма и результатов пари. 

На экране замелькала солнечная и изысканная Италия, а в зале раздался треск открывающихся пластиковых лоточков и термоса.

— Мне кажется или пахнет мясом? — тихо пробормотал Праймтайм в самое ухо Эрни, обдав сырным духом и запахом костра. 

— Я думал, у меня голодные глюки, — шепнул в ответ Эрни, чуть склонившись к парню, чтобы максимально не мешать остальному залу смотреть на позорные познания русского агента в римской архитектуре. 

— Бля буду, мясо это. Зажаренное. И овощи свежие. Соус чесночный. И лимоном с мятой несет.

— Нюх у тебя, Эмилиан, как у крысы из мультика.

— А у тебя жор, как у другой крысы из того же мультика! Мы тут попкорном втихую шуршим, а кто-то полноценный ужин себе на диван притащил, мажоры с гастритом. 

— Думаешь, это… те?

— На червяков готов поспорить, они. Еще небось друг друга с вилочки кормят и с одного термоса бухают какое-то мохито. 

— Кстати, где кола?

— Во.

— А где тут моя трубочка?

— А я ебу?

— Ты че, не следил за трубочками? 

— А чё я-то? 

— Ща я те трубочку лизну! Обе! 

— Я тебе знаешь, куда её засуну?! 

— Шо, прямо тут!?

Сзади прошептали:

— Ну, блять, давайте прямо тут, чё. 

Послышался звук смачного хлопка ладони по чему-то обтянутому тканью. Возможно, пострадало чье-то бедро. Парочка на диване снова отжигала. 

Парни переглянулись и решили, что трубочки в принципе это херня, поставили колу между собой и успокоились. 

Эрни втихаря перекрутил к себе трубочку Праймтайма, пока тот залипал на американца в костюме, который мастерки лапошил итальянскую аристократию и сдергивал скатерти со столов. Нет, бля, чё он на него так пырится, а? Из-за костюма или жопы?! 

Эрни возмущенно втянул в себя колу. 

В зале было темно, на экране еще темнее — двое шпионов пробирались на завод итальянских фашистов. 

— Ну чё, член общества защиты овец, кто снизу?

— Твоя сальтуха снизу! На своих червяков, подавись! 

— Тих-тих, я ж не зверь, всех забирать. На тебе два, горе заесть. 

— Я сейчас половиной колы свое горе засосу! Будешь слюнями попкорн проталкивать, а червяков слезами смывать себе в глотку!

— Фу, как некрасиво, Эмилиан!

— Некрасиво, это ебать меня моим пиздецким имечком весь вечер!

— Может, оно мне нравится? Я тебе так свое расположение показываю. 

— Ага, как тот русский американцу. Вон, тот в ахере аж ласточку изобразил с катера. 

— Слушай, а давай Тренера разведем на турне-хуерне по Темзе на катере…

— А давай.

Эрни уложил пакет с честно спизженными червяками на колено. Интересно, когда до Праймтайма дойдет?

— Хера себе жопа в костюме сейф вскрыл, — восхитился Праймтайм, толкнув Эрни под ребро.

— Ага, — недовольно пробормотал тот. 

— Кажись, у русского встал. Чистый секс какой-то. А как сняли! — продолжал восхищаться Эмилиан. 

Ага, значит, как Эрни сальтуху делает, его не впечатляет, да? Ну, хорошо… Он еще научится скатерть дергать со столов! 

— Так, чё за движ? И этот жрет?! У мудилы сзади только котлеты закончились и лоточки чпокнули на закрытие, — возмутился Праймтайм.

— А бутик я б сейчас заточил… — мечтательно протянул Эрни, вспоминая божественные домашние круассаны и чиабатту с прошутто и дорогими сырами, которые иногда притаскивал в зал Тренер. Не надо быть задрочем с Оксфорда, чтобы понять, кто ему эти понтовые перекусы сооружал. 

— Я бы и винишка выпил. Но есть только ты, попкорн и кола. И эти… на экране. Чё он делает вообще?

— Спасает русского, как ты и говорил. Начало великой дружбы и всё такое. Только чет какая-то мелодия не дружественная. 

— Эти романтические сопли? Мадам из Берлина явно пролетает фанерой над Москвой. 

— Хм. А чё, так можно было откачивать?

— Завтра у Тренера спросим. Но вообще, рот в рот оно вернее. Если я буду тонуть, нахуй кино, дыши в меня изо всей дури. 

— Заметано, брат. 

Судя по звукам, парочка на диване сзади уже вовсю спасала друг друга. Никакой культуры. 

— Эрни… — Праймтайм доскреб до дна ведра попкорна, а значит, сейчас пришло время адских желеек. И до него дошло… 

— М?

— Как ты блять это сделал?

— М? 

— Вытяни уже эту срань изо рта, это вроде моя трубочка! Мы вообще спорили наоборот! Я сказал что америкос будет снизу!

— Мгм…

— Отдай червяков, сучидла! 

— Жабеы! — Эрни счастливо улыбнулся ртом, срочно набитым червяками. Своими. 

— Ты их сожрал, что ли?

— Неа. Оставил у сердца, пока ты просечешь, что я тебя слегка наебал. 

— И чё? 

— Ничё. На, возвращаю с извинениями и глубочайшим уважением. 

— Эрни..

— Чё? 

— Я типа слепой ваще? С каких пор твое сердце находится у тебя у ширинки? Ты на члене своем моих червяков держал?

— На коленке! И ваще, я что, курва какая еду в штаны совать, а потом тебе в рот? Негигиенично. 

— Я эт, конечно, ценю, Эрни, но как ты тогда к отсосу относишься, брезгливый ты. 

— Положительно отношусь. А ты типа предлагаешь?

— А ты заинтересован?

— А ты умеешь?

— А ты…

В спинки кресел врезались чьи то ноги. Сверху зашипели.

— Ну ахуеть теперь, поборники морали. Сами первые начали. Зуб даю, там уже кому-то по-тихому отсосали. 

Нога еще раз двинула в его спинку. Ай, блять, какие все нежные! 

— Вот кто бы знал, что тот журналюга реально в кино пойдет. Смотри как чешет по писаному! От души. Я прямо верю в его наглые хитрожопые порывы. Всех под себя прогнул и фройлян эту подсунул, — восхитился Эрни. 

— Нах надо! Пусть берет фройляйн и валит, а этим двоим вообще отлично вдвоем работается. 

— Умгум.

— Ты че, всех своих червяков заточил уже?

— Ага, — довольно ответил Эрни и откинулся в кресле. 

— Скотина, как в тебя влазит столько ваще?

— Не завидуй растущему организму!

— Твой организм растет за счет жопы!

— А чё ты к ней прицепился, а? Вон на жопу америкоса переключись, спроси его, чё он жрет и сколько приседает. 

— Нах мне его жопа, твоя ближе. 

— Ой, да неужели?

— Обидку выключи. Может, я с тобой даже червяками заделюсь тогда. Парочкой. 

— Я подумаю.

Пакетик со сладостями-гадостями лег на подлокотник между ними. 

На экране шла погоня в горах, рука Эрни преодолела высоту подлокотника.

Парочка с диванов тихо шепталась.

— Переживаю за этих их червяков больше, чем за педиков на мопедике. 

— И не говори. 

— Нифига себе этот америкос выдал историю для мадам! — протянул Эмилиан. 

— А я смотрю, ты к нему очень неровно дышишь. Это всё костюмчик? 

— Бляха, Эрни, угомони фантазии, и вообще, хули ты отвлекаешь? — Праймтайм внимательно посмотрел в лицо напротив и чуть прищурился, почти коснувшись своим носом носа Эрни. — Ты чё, сожрал моего последнего червяка?

— Я его блин и пальцем не тронул! — ради приличия возмутился Эрни. 

— У тя сахар на губах!

— Херня, это посыпка еще с попкорна!

— Не заливай! Эт та кисло-сладкая шняга с моих червяков! 

— Бля буду, Праймтайм, не брал я твоего червяка. На, блин, сам попробуй! 

В зале люди усиленно смотрели, как русский агент пытается поцеловать английского агента, пока парочка на диване смотрела на профили парней, активно целующихся на фоне экрана. Кто-то из них пытался не пищать. Кто-то сдерживал советы. Поцелуй прервался как раз к визиту русского в комнату американца. 

— Пиздежник ты, Эрни...

— Только один и взял.

— Пизди-и-и-ишь!

Весь зал ждал, что американский агент добавит к возвращенным часам свой поцелуй, очень стараясь не палить наверх, где поцелуев становилось как-то многовато, а пара на диване почему-то уже смотрела в окно киномеханика. Виднелись только две задницы в клетчатом костюме тройке и клетчатом спортивном костюме. На экране горел костерок из добытых и убитых суперсекретных данных. Американец с русским скучно бухали, а кому-то наконец-то понадобился воздух. 

— Ты выжрал все арбузные, да?

— Нихера. Я брал желтые с дыней!

— Не пизди мне еще!

— Ай! — Эрни получил укус вместо поцелуя и закатил глаза. Ну, блин, понял он уже, что нельзя забирать у цыгана хавчик. 

Финальную фразу они всё-таки услышали и заценили.

Свет вспыхнул, чуть ослепляя, народ быстренько зашуршал на выход. Пожалуй, даже как-то охуеть быстро. Но парни не спешили и дали основному потоку людей пройти, чтобы потом уже спокойно выйти из зала. 

— Если бы у этих двоих был ребенок, он был бы высок, жопаст, блондинист, психован, эрудирован, смертоносен и, возможно, бородат. Ну и с охуеннейшим чувством стиля.

— Надо Тренеру сказать, что мы узнали, кто у мистера Смита родаки. 

— Знакомство с родителями будет фееричное, отвечаю. 

— Зато теперь у Рэя будет настоящее кодовое имечко — Дядя!

Парочка сзади, кажется, окончательно ебанулась и вместо того, чтобы пойти на выход из зала, завалилась за диван. Только белые кеды мелькнули. 

— А ваще, нам нужен сиквел, — припечатал Праймтайм и потащил Эрни на выход, не выпуская его руку. Да и Эрни хер бы там его отпустил.


End file.
